Isaac R. Sherwood
|died= |placeofbirth= Stanford, New York |placeofdeath= Toledo, Ohio |placeofburial= Woodlawn Cemetery, Toledo, Ohio |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Isaac R. Sherwood |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brevet Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Isaac Ruth Sherwood (August 13, 1835 – October 15, 1925) was an American politician and newspaper editor from Toledo, Ohio, as well as an officer in the Union army during the Civil War. He served nine terms in the United States Congress, and was a noted pacifist during World War I. Early life and career Sherwood was born in Stanford, New York. After attending the local public schools, he attended the Hudson River Institute in Claverack, New York, and Antioch College in Ohio. He then studied law at the Ohio Law College in Poland, Ohio. After finishing school in 1857, Sherwood became the editor of the Williams County Gazette in Bryan, Ohio. Sherwood was married to Kate Brownlee Sherwood and had two children, James and Lenore.Rootsweb biography Sherwood first entered politics in October 1860 when he was elected the probate judge of Williams County. Because of the Civil War, Sherwood's term as judge was short. Soon after President Abraham Lincoln's call for volunteers in April 1861, Sherwood resigned from his judgeship and enlisted as a private in the 14th Ohio Infantry. Sherwood transferred to the 111th Ohio Infantry, initially serving as adjutant, but mustered out with the regiment as lieutenant colonel. Sherwood was ultimately promoted to brevet brigadier general for conspicuous service during the Battle of Franklin. He participated in the Carolinas Campaign, the final major campaign in the Eastern Theater. Postbellum career After being mustered out of the military on June 27, 1865, Sherwood moved to Toledo, Ohio. There he became the editor of the Toledo Daily Commercial. He also began writing political editorials for the Cleveland Leader. Once again, Sherwood became involved in Ohio politics as a member of the Republican Party. In 1868 and again in 1870, he was elected as Secretary of State of Ohio. Sherwood successfully ran for the United States House of Representatives in 1872 and served one term. Once his term in Congress had ended, Sherwood returned to Cleveland and served as the owner and editor of the Toledo Journal from 1875 to 1884. He also remained active in politics during this era. He was elected probate judge of Lucas County in 1878 and again in 1881. In 1885, Sherwood became the editor of the Canton News-Democrat, a position that he continued to hold for the following decade. In the 1870s, Sherwood had briefly supported the platform of the National Greenback Party. In 1879, he chose to identify himself with the Democratic Party with which he remained for the rest of his life. As a Democrat, he was elected to the United States House of Representatives in 1906. Sherwood served for seven straight terms in Congress until he failed to win reelection in 1920. When World War I began, he refused to support the United States declaration of war and refused to vote in favor of the draft. He believed that the United States should not get involved in a European war. Sherwood's pacifist views made him very unpopular in his home state, where Ohioans believed that he was being unpatriotic. He was defeated for reelection in 1920. In 1922, Sherwood was once again elected to the House of Representatives, but he was defeated in his reelection bid in 1924. After completing his term, Sherwood retired from politics and moved back to Toledo. He died there only a few months later and was buried in the city's Woodlawn Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Retrieved on 2008-11-05 *biography at Bivouac Books *14th OVI webpage *Rootsweb biography Rootsweb Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-11-05 Category:1835 births Category:1925 deaths Category:American newspaper editors Category:Antioch College alumni Category:Mayors of Toledo, Ohio Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Ohio Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:People from Dutchess County, New York Category:Union Army generals Category:Secretaries of State of Ohio